The University of Cincinnati Divisions of Cardiology and Pediatric Cardiology have a rich and stable clinical population and excellent academic environment that fosters close working relationships with each other and basic scientists to provide an outstanding opportunity for research training of physicians interested in cardiovascular diseases and an academic research career. The Division of Molecular Cardiovascular Biology at Children's Hospital and the new University of Cincinnati Heart Center provide unique training and research opportunities for fellows in both Adult and Pediatric Cardiology. The Core objective is to educate clinical research fellows and junior faculty in the specifics of what each SCCOR Project is doing, and to enhance their research skill so as to facilitate their transition to independent NIH-funded investigators. The SCCOR investigators already have a long history of success in training academic cardiovascular scientists, and the proposed Clinical Research Skills Development Core is enriched by these developments. The proposed curriculum will be important in recruiting an appropriate base of young investigators who are interested in clinical cardiovascular investigation, and will result in physician-scientists who can increase our understanding of cardiovascular disease.